


2 AM Baking Sessions

by psharp10



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Food Fight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s 2 am but you’re craving cake and we’re both up anyway so let’s bake in our underwear AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 AM Baking Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> a huge thank you to boonies for including me in this collection, i finally got around to writing my first jaechun (so i hope it's not too OOC) and although i posted a bit late (gdi time zones), i hope it's still ok!!

"Hyung."

 

"Hmm?" 

 

"I want chocolate cake."

 

"Ok."

 

And that's about all it takes for Jaejoong and Yoochun to find themselves in the kitchen, at approximately 2:17 AM, wearing barely anything (Jaejoong wears nothing, while Yoochun's slight wariness of Jaejoong's baking skills reminds him to wear at least his boxers). 

 

"Hyung, are you sure that you can do this?" Yoochun asks, eyeing the already growing mess of flour mixed in with baking soda and sugar. With every few flecks of the mixture flying from the bowl onto the counter, Yoochun's eyebrow raises higher.

 

"I'm fine," Jaejoong replies and his eyebrows furrow in concentration. "I got this. I know how to bake a cake Chunnie. Isn't my food amazing?"

 

"Yes, of course it is," Yoochun replies easily, diverting his attention from Jaejoong's messiness to get a glass of water. And Yoochun's not lying in his reply, Jaejoong _does_ cook amazing food. Baking though? That's a different story.

 

Yoochun foregoes getting a glass and drinks straight from the refrigerated bottle of water and eyes Jaejoong (and his bare butt - or, well, whatever butt there is) for a while before deciding to intervene. They wouldn't be able to bake a cake anytime soon if it continued on like this.

 

"Hyung," Yoochun begins, walking up to Jaejoong and cautiously tries to take the mixer from him. "Let me help you out."

 

"No Chunnie, I'm gonna bake this for you," Jaejoong responds - and honestly, he can be a bit slow at times, which is why he forgets about the mixer (which is still turned on, cloaked in the powdery mixture and spinning) in his hand as he raises his hand to stop Yoochun. 

 

Jaejoong's eyes grow wide and his lips fall open as he stares at Yoochun getting showered in the flour, baking soda and sugar mixture.

 

" _Hyung_ ," Yoochun splutters out, spraying bits of the mixture into Jaejoong's face as he shakes his head and tries to wipe his face with his hands, which doesn't really help much. "I swear to god--"

 

And the mixer _still_ isn't turned off, so when Yoochun grabs a handful of the powdered mixture and throws it at Jaejoong, half of it catches on the mixer's spinners and sprays back into Yoochun's face. It's a mix of Jaejoong's comical expression and Yoochun's failure to attack back that ensues the laughter and food fight.

 

"Jes…us…christ…" Jaejoong wheezes out in between his laughter as he tries to throw whatever bits of flour and baking soda powder he can get his hands on at Yoochun. (The mixer is turned off and kept aside by now, thankfully). "You look like a grandpa with that white hair."

 

"Like _you_ look any better hyung," Yoochun shouts back, snatching the bowl of mixture from the counter and dumping the bowl on top of Jaejoong's head and then immediately running away, laughing.

 

" _YOOCHUN!_ "

 

It's a quick decision - not a wise decision, when Jaejoong picks up the bowl in which he had broken open the two eggs to mix into the cake mixture. He chases after Yoochun, the bowl of egg yolks in his hand, dangerously sloshing about and close to falling out of the bowl.

 

Jaejoong manages to chase around Yoochun back into the kitchen and then haphazardly throws the bowl's contents towards Yoochun's chest.

 

And it's quite a sight, really. Jaejoong's naked and most of his head and parts of his body are covered in the white, powdery mixture. Yoochun's only in his boxers, his hair is speckled with white and egg yolk dripping down his chest and dirtying his boxers along with his body. 

 

The two of them are just looking at each other now. Each of them just waiting for the other to make the first move. They have mirroring maniacal smiles on their faces and eyes that keep flitting over each other's bodies and then over to the kitchen counter.

 

On the mess of the kitchen counter, there's only a bottle of chocolate syrup and a bar of chocolate left now. Jaejoong hadn't been sure whether to use the chocolate syrup or to melt the bar of chocolate so he had taken out both. (In fact, he was thinking of just mixing both of them into the cake batter and see what would happen). 

 

Yoochun inches closer to the counter and Jaejoong yells out as he runs past Yoochun and grabs the bottle of chocolate syrup. He aims it at Yoochun, slightly out of breath now.

 

Yoochun's eyes are wide and his mouth keeps on opening and closing, his eyebrows furrowing. He's trying to make sense of the situation, but he really can't. The clock on the wall indicates it's 3:15 AM and Yoochun begins to laugh.

 

The ends of Jaejoong's lips quirk up and he squeezes the bottle, still aiming at Yoochun. The lid of the bottle is still capped on though, so nothing comes out. Not realizing _why_ the bottle isn't squirting the chocolate all over Yoochun, Jaejoong turns it up, his hands involuntarily squeezing the bottle harder. 

 

And that's when the bottle cap pops open due to the pressure. The first burst hits Jaejoong's right on the chin. Some of the chocolate splatters onto his neck and then collarbones and Jaejoong scrunches his face.

 

Yoochun's laughing even harder now. He's half bent and on his way to fall down on the floor from laughter when the chocolate syrup hits his hair.

 

" _HYUNG_ ," Yoochun wails, still laughing as he's unable to comprehend this entire situation. He stands upright and runs his hand through his hair - or, well, _tries_ to run his hand through his hair. His hand comes back coated in chocolate and flour and Yoochun wipes them on Jaejoong's face, who's laughing too hard to care about it anymore.

 

The half empty chocolate syrup bottle is on the floor, a small pool of chocolate under it as Jaejoong and Yoochun hang onto each other, laughing and draping over each other. 

 

"Yoochun-ah," Jaejoong's eyes are full of mirth and the playfulness is still very evident in his voice. "Wanna go shower?"

 

Yoochun shakes his head in laughter, but says, "Okay hyung, let's go."

 

xxx

 

The clock on the wall reads 7:30 AM when the apartment's front door lock jingles. Junsu walks in a few seconds later, his hands full with coffee and breakfast from the nearby café. He whistles some random tune as he follows his natural routine of going to the kitchen to unpack the food he bought for his hyungs.

 

The whistling dies down when he sees the mess in the kitchen. Five minutes of staring and 10 seconds of contemplation is all it takes for him to get out of the kitchen and walk out of the apartment, the food with him.

 

fin.


End file.
